


Song And A Dance

by phocya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Had this idea in mind, House is by a beach, One Shot, Reader is barefoot, Reader is shorter than Steve, Reader lives with Steve, So can Reader, Steve can dance, Steve can sing, here it is, so i wrote it down, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phocya/pseuds/phocya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve brings you out to the beach to dance away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song And A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Acorn Lane - Perfect , and this scenario came to mind. 
> 
> It's kinda short, but whateves. Enjoy!
> 
> (Y/N): Your Name  
> (H/L): Hair Length  
> (H/C): Hair colour

Your excitement building, you scattered through your closet, looking for something to wear, until your eyes spot a wine red dress. You took it out of the closet, before investigating it. Satisfied, you slid the dress over your head. You gently tugged it down over your body, noticing its near perfect fit. You proceeded to slide into a chair at the table and spend some time fixing your naturally wavy hair, and fixing it in a style you preferred.

Satisfied with the new look, you rose and tip-toed around the house in search for Steve until a whistle from from outside alerted your whereabouts. Holding your hand to your blushing cheeks, you took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping onto the porch. 

Steve stood on the landing just down the first flight of steps. His white button-down shirt, open at the collar, and charcoal grey blazer looked dashing. He caught his breath as the moon shone fully on your dress. 

"Beautiful," he breathed stretching out his hand to you.

Gliding down the stairs, you slipped your small hand into his and let him lead you down to the moonlit beach below. He took you in his arms, kissed you and whispered in you ear.

"Remember the dance we did on the beach a couple years back?" he asked. "Remember that one?"

You ducked your head and pulled back. Of course you remembered. "I'm not very good at it anymore," you responded trying to pull away. "I've gotten really clumsy. I-I trip all over."

"You weren't clumsy that day," Steve reminded you, firmly grasping your hand. "You were entrancing."

You glanced up at him looking for confirmation that he meant the praise. He smiled and gently tugged you closer. "Will you dance with me again?" he asked. "It's just you and me. The others won't laugh if you stumble, and neither will I."

"You sure you want to?" You asked, edging towards him.

"Very sure," he replied decisively. "I've never experienced anything like that before or since. That was the most sensuous experience I've ever had. Come..."

In a moment, he has drawn you close, one hand cupping your shoulder blade, the other holding one of your hands. He swayed gently to the music only he could hear. You gingerly placed your free hand on his shoulder. He began to hum the music from the dance then spun you out and led a simple left pass. You responded hesitantly, your movements stiff, But Steve danced as if there was no tomorrow. 

"Perfect, perfect, wouldn't change a thing about you,~" He began to quietly sing. 

Soon, as you edged past of another side pass, you remembered the hip rolls and body waves that he found so memorizing. Suddenly, you hijacked a pass directly in front of him. You stopped, placed your hands on his upper thighs and rolled your hips in figure eights in front of him while leaning your upper shoulders and head against his chest.

Steve inhaled sharply, heat sinking into his groin. "My (Y/N)," he murmured in your ear. In return, you continued down your slot swaying your hips seductively.

When he brought you back, he caught you in his arms and whipped them in a one-arm spin. You locked your gaze with his, and he swallowed hard. Desire blazed from your eyes and seared him through your fingers. 

He spun you in circles around him then pulled you in, caught you, wrapped his arms around your back and slow danced. You gazed lovingly up at him, and this time he bent foward and kissed your rose-red lips. For a while, you learned your head against his chest and sighed contentedly. 

"Perfect, perfect, never seen a thing just like you,~" He continued. 

Suddenly, he shifted the dance, bent his knees and pressed his pelvis close to yours. You caught your breath as you ground pelvis-against-pelvis in slow hip circles. He dipped your back sweeping your (H/L) (H/C) hair against the glistening white sand. Then he snapped you back up, you wrapped one leg around his hip and let the heat between them build. Without warning, he drew you up in his arms, his lips pressed passionately against yours.

"I've waited so very long for that, dance," he groaned. "It's better than I remember it."

You closed your eyes and tried to lose yourself in the gentle kisses down your neck. _It's all I ever wanted,_ you thought. 

He pulled you away and spun you around once before bringing you close to him. You place your arm around his shoulder. His arm slid around your waist and he brought his other hand, with yours in it twisting them around so the back of your hand was against his heart. You could feel the heat between you two. You moved in time to the inaudible music across the foreshore, never taking your eyes off him.

He led you in the quick circles around the dance floor to the beat of the silent music. Time seemed to fade. The only thing you were focusing on was him.

As the dance ended and Steve caught you in his embrace, your chest heaved with small pants.

With your heart racing, you closed the distance between your lips once again. Your lips slid across each other's. You gripped his shoulder wanting him even closer. You could feel his fingers digging in your waist. You nipped at his lower lip and was rewarded with his mouth opening and his tongue coming out to meet yours. His tongue traveled across the inside of your mouth, needing to taste you overtook every rational thought.

He broke the kiss after a memorizing moments, pressing his forehead against your head, smelling the scent of your hair and feeling the curves of your body, "Oh, you are, perfect, perfect, you were made for me.~"


End file.
